Operation I saw Lizzy Kissing Santa Clause
by Euley
Summary: A small holiday story, taking place in the AU of "Lies My Friends Told Me". Little Emma Wattson, and Luke Pryce try to get their older siblings, Matt (later known as Wesley) and Liz back together who had gotten into a fight right before Christmas.
1. Cooking and Planning

It's normal when you think of Christmas you think of family. Yet the Pryce family is anything by normal.

First of all Pryce isn't thier real last name. Not all of it anyways. Separated at birth by their bastard of a father the family was only recently

Reunited about a year ago, after the eldest brother Matthew had changed his name and had made a pit stop in a small town of Pinegreen Virginia on his way to Miami from New York City. Stopping there only for a week or two was his plan. Make a few bucks then go off to Miami. Yet his plans changed quickly. After getting a quick job as a sub, from one of his new best friends Wren Oak, Matthew had heard a name. Wyndam Pryce...it was his real last name. Yet he had changed it from Wesley to Matthew (his middle name) because he was hiding from his parents. He heard the name on his attendance sheet of the small first grade class he was teaching. He found out where the boy lived and found out he had 3 siblings.

Second of all, the Pryce siblings aren't normal people either. Shortly finding out about each other they also found something else out. Theirs destiny. Each guided by her own guardian animal, each has his or her own personal destiny. Yet when you come right down to it they have one thing in common.

Either destroy the world.... or save it.

Yet it's Christmas and so the only thing on 9 year-old Luke Pryce's, (William Lukas Wyndam-Pryce) mind was what kind of spell Santa use's to figure out who's naughty or nice.

"Markus could you get the door please?" yelled Matthew to his other brother Mark, or Wilfred was his real name. The boy was 17, and quite large for his age. Not fat, just very tall and muscular. People at his school call him grizzly because he is so big, yet is over-all quite a softy, especially for little Joni, or Wendy which is her real name. His baby sister, whom is only 5.

Mark opened up the wooden door to see the Oak's standing thier.

Wren Oak was Matthew's best friend. The pair went to collage to get thier teachers degree together, and Wren was also able to fix Matt's application for the public high school he had been working at so that it looked like he had been teaching for 5 so he got a bit more money.

RJ Oak was Wren's little brother, and Luke's best friend. Well one of them.

"Hey Mr. Oak." said Mark, being quite used to seeing his History teacher at his house.

"Mark, hi, is Li-" yet Mark shook his head no, everyone knew not to say the L word around the house at the moment. "Still fighting huh?" asked Wren arching a brow.

"Wren can I go find Luke."

"Yeh sure bud,"

"He's up in his room," said Mark steeping to the side letting the 9 year old run upstairs. Wren walked in the house casually as the pair started walking to the kitchen.

"What are they fighting about again?" asked Wren.

"Something about Matt totally forgetting about thier 6 month anniversary." shrugged Mark.

"Really? I heard it was about Liz forgetting about Matt's birthday." shrugged Wren as they came into the kitchen, the fume intoxicating.

If someone in 8 years saw Wesley Matthew Wyndam Pryce they wouldn't believe it was he. He didn't look that much older then Mark. He looked about 23 or so. Amazing bright blue eyes, so young and so full of life. He was wearing a pair of slightly bagging jeans being held up by a belt, and then a white long sleeve sweater with the sleeve's rolled up. He had an apron around his waist covering his legs as he dashed back and forth in the kitchen. His hat which was a New York Yankees baseball cap was on backwards on his hair which was slightly redish brownish in color. His glass's rested on the top of his head which he wore at home when in public he usually wears contacts. He has had to wear glass's ever since he had gotten his sight back from being blind for months. Shadow his jet black wolf with bright blue eyes lied at the kitchenfloor lookinganoyyed with hismaster. Shadow was Matt'sguardian animal, guide (he always seems to smell the demon thier hunting) and was in fact his guide dog when he had become blind almost exactly a year ago. For the Pryce family got him on their first Christmas last year for he was just sitting thier infront of Matt's small apartment. He groanded and infact rolled his eyes as he saw Mark and Wren come in.

"Yo, British I brought the-"

"Oh Wren thank god your here." he said running from one pot that had steam coming from it. "Take this and start stirring," he said handing a wooden spoon to the clueless African American man. "Mark check the turkey?" he said taking charge of the kitchen as Wren and Mark just looked at each other both obviously clueless of the art of cooking.

"Emma come on!" said RJ, up high in the tree house. The little 9-year-old Emma started climbing the rope ladder to the quite grand tree house that Mark had made for RJ Luke, and her over the summer. Back in Jamaica his "father" was a carpenter so he knew how to handle wood.

"I'm coming jeez," she said as she pulled herself up into the wooden building in which she could stand in. "So how's the plan going?"

"Well, so far we have nothing," said Luke sitting in one of the beanbags.

"Well come on! How hard can it get Matt, and Liz back together!"

"Guys. Maybe we shouldn't meddle. I mean technically it isn't any of our-" yet RJ was interrupted.

"We have to get them back together. Matt is being really annoying, I mean he has this odd thing for cooking now."

"Same, well it's cleaning for Liz, and I don't get turkey out my older sibling." said Emma plopping down next to Luke in an old couch.

"How about we do something like in that parent trap movie?" asked Luke.

"Nay, thier first date was at the beach. We can't redo that." Emma said standing up as she started to pace in annoyance.

"How about we send one of them a gift and say it's from the other." suggested RJ quietly. RJ was quite yet very loyal and overall quite a nice boy.

"Nay, Matt's so smart for that," said Luke, whom was the jock, the kid who swam every day. Literally. Not the smartest person in the world, and can be a bit cocky at times yet he has gotten better.

"Yeh, Lukey-boy is right." Emma replied. She was a tomboy, playing basketball all the time, and swam in the summer with Luke. She would

Rather die then wear a dress and was always off getting in trouble with RJ and Luke. Suddenly she stopped pacing and looking up. "I got an idea."


	2. Christmas Eve and Dead Man's Hill

Elizabeth Wattson stood in front of the Pryce family house's door. As much as she hated Matt…that jerk…forgetting their anniversary…that…err…. as much as she hated him, Luke was Emma's best friend. Plus this was a huge party; she might not even see him. She knocked the door only for it to be answered by HIM.

"Liz…" he said slightly shocked.

"Matthew." She said raising her head and her nose upwards slightly. Yet her heart started to flutter ever so slightly when he looked down and his eyes softened.

"Emma." He said a large smile on his face. God, he was always so good with her.

"Pryce!" she squealed jumping up into his arms. She hadn't seen him in over 2 weeks, which was quite long for any Wattson girl to not see a Pryce boy.

He hugged her so tightly. When they went out he'd tell her Emma was the closest thing to a daughter he would most likely ever get.

"So are you going to let us in or make us stay out here in the cold?" asked Liz, trying to remind herself Pryce was the bad guy.

"Yes of course." He said slightly coldly as he stepped out of the way and let the eldest Wattson girl in.

The Pryce family home was once a haunted manor. Liz, once being an archeologist had read many ancient legends on demons because of her job and knew just as much about the demon world as Matt did. Even if he did go to that school. He had bought it really cheap because it was haunted, and luckily with the help of his sibling's powers he was able to fix it up quite cheaply as well. Joni has the power to freeze water move it, and control wind. Luke has the power to summon lighting and control fire. While Mark was incredibly strong and had to the power to cause small earthquakes and such.

Yet now, it stood filled with people. The thing about Pinegreen Virginia was it was awfully small. Matt was friends with a lot of people because of his constant work in the community. Teaching kids how to swim over the summer, teaching the first graders when he first came. Now teaching the high school. Doing peewee basketball currently, and doing some guitar lessons in the park on Sundays. He loved children it was one of the reason she had fallen for him the first place. He was so gentle and great with kids, maybe he-no she is doing it again. He had totally forgotten their six-month anniversary and if he really wanted to be with her he would of remembered.

"Oh god what am I going to do?" mumbled Matthew as he entered the kitchen. She came here…smelling like she does…looking like she does…talking the way she does. Even if it was in a slightly cold manner she can't take the gentleness away from that voice. He started pacing franticly; he had to take his mind off of this as he turned on the stove deciding to make rice-crispy treats.

Liz sat in the corner talking to a few of her friends who worked at the elementary school. She had been the bookstore owner, of the only bookstore in Pinegreen and so everyone comes to it. They don't even have a Wal-mart, yet they recently just got a Startbucks. So she knew almost everyone in town. This was her hometown after all.

"Ok you got it?" asked Luke as they all huddled in his room above the party.

"Yep, right here." Said Emma taking out from her coat something that one would think was sacred.

"You got it RJ?"

"Yes," he said taking out a fishing pool he got my Wren that summer. They all had gone to the beach and they had all gone fishing.

"Ok let's do this." Said Luke determined.

The three kids snuck out of Luke's bedroom and stood on the balcony of the stairs waiting cautiously. The loud noises from the part below. "Jingle Bell Rock" was playing, people where everywhere. Yet RJ stood above the balcony ready to lower the mistletoe at any moment.

"Emma I don't understand what the point of this is-"

"Luke why am I coming out here aga-" yet both stopped seeing each other.

"Oh hey look your under the mistletoe." Said Emma as the pair looked up to see the Mistletoe mysteriously comes lower to the ground.

"Guess that's mean you have to kiss." Said Luke shrugging.

"Then make-up." Shrugged Emma.

"And stop cooking." Luke said glaring at Liz.

"And stop cleaning!" said Emma glaring at Liz.

The pair glanced at each other and for a moment…only for a moment considered listening to their little siblings for once. Yet that thought quickly went away and they frowned and ushered their little siblings off in own directions to give them a lecture about meddling with other people's love lives.

It was about an hour later when someone screamed.

"It's snowing outside!" everyone rushed to the window's to see a giant snowstorm.

"Wow." Liz murmured and what she didn't see was three 9 year olds run out through the back door.

About 30 minutes later Liz and Matt alike started looking for their younger sibling. Yet neither knew the other was doing the same thing.

"Hey Mike have you seen Emma?"

"Nope, sorry Liz, hey try the dip it's great!"

"Kevin have you seen my brother?"

"Which one?"

"Luke"

"Nope, but hey great party."

"Thanks."

The party started to dissemble because of the storm. People not wanting to get caught in it started leaving early from the party. Soon there was only the Pryce's, Oaks, and Wattson still remaining. All 3 searching for their younger sibling.

"Did you find any of them?" asked Matt coming into the living room guessing by the fact that Luke was gone, then Emma and RJ where as well.

"Luke gone to?" asked Wren worried.

"Yeh so is Emma."

"Mark said theirs coats are missing and so are their sleds."

"You know where they went?" asked Wren

"Don't you?" asked Matt

"Dead Mans Hill." Said Elizabeth Wattson before quickly going to the front door grabbing her keys and jacket Wren and Matthew close behind.

Luke, Emma, and RJ would constantly question the things they where never aloud to do. Such as swimming to far into the lake, going on a boat alone. Yet one of the question they would ask the most was why couldn't they go sledding on Dead Man Hill? What the older siblings had never told their younger ones was that its name explains it all.

Dead Man's Hill is like almost a brick wall down, about 30 feet high. You only go on that hill for suicide, you are stupid, or just really drunk. Yet knowing RJ Luke and Emma stupid is the number one thing that comes to mind.

They came to the hill and looked at its slightly grand size.

"You two go left, I'll go right we'll meet up at the other side." Said Wren and without a word the trio split up.

"You ok?" asked Matt after a slightly small silence as they walked in powdered snow. His only answer was a sniffle, from a face hidden by her hat and her face looking downwards at the snow. "Hey hold up." He said holding onto her and placing a piece of her chestnut brown hair behind her ear. "It's going to be ok." He whispered to the red nose and red eyed Liz. "I promise," he whispered.

"Matt I-" yet her words where interrupted by a scream. They both looked up to see Emma Wattson and the other two flying in mid-air above them in a sled.

"LIZ!" cried Matt and suddenly Emma's sled stopped in mid-air. She had used her telepathy to stop them and she looked as if her head might explode yet she brought them down about 2/3's of the way and then fell back on her back letting the 3 younger siblings fall to he ground yet safely because of the snow padding their fall. "Liz?" cried Matt seeing her fall to the ground. Yet when he went over to her she wasn't moving.


	3. Xmas Morning and Bets with a 5 year old

Matthew stood in his bedroom on Christmas Eve, Luke sitting on his bed his eyes staring at the ground.

"I-I doesn't know what to say to you Luke."

"I-I-I'm sorry big brother." He said weakly.

"Dear god Luke do you even know how irreducibly stupid you did was??"

"N-N-no sir." He replied. Oh dear god…he called him sir. He only does that when he accepts discipline…physical discipline. Like cigar marks on his right shoulder that look like a cross kind of discipline. Like being locked in the cupboard under the stairs discipline. For there father had sent Luke to his twin whom was much like him in his parenting techniques. Matthew sighed getting on knee and stared at his little brother straight in the eye.

"I was afraid I going to lose you Luke…" he whispered and his brother only looked up at his tears starting to come in his eyes. He had never been this cared for by one person in his life. Luke was still getting used to being loved. As odd as one would think it sounds it true. And it as truly at moments liked this that he realized how much he loved his brother. So he merely hugged Matthew tightly.

"Emma…" whispered Liz whom had awoken a bit after they had gotten home. Everyone decided to all stay at Matt's house afraid of facing the snow again. Wren was gone getting the presents from and the Liz's house planning on spending Christmas morning at the Pryce's. Emma looked at Liz also teary eyed. Liz hated using her powers…she didn't like using them because recently when she did…something bad happened. No one would tell her what had happened but something bad had happened. Yet she used them and in the process it hurt her older sister. Emma ever since she lost her parents a while ago, fear nothing more then the loss of her sister, Pryce coming in a close second.

"Lizzy I-"

"Shh it's ok baby sister…it really is." She smiled weakly still obvious in that state.

"Liz I-"

"If you don't go to bed then Santa won't come…I know you're sorry for what you did and I know you won't do it again. I know you Emma and I know that what you did…you where just frustrated at me and Matt."

"It's just you two-"

"We have been pretty silly haven't we?" she asked her eyes becoming glossy. "Emma, I love you and I know you won't approve of me dating anyone else but Pryce but Emma…you have to understand life doesn't always work out the way you want it to. So you just have to go with the punches do you understand that?" she nodded teary eye. "Good now go." She said smiling kissing her baby sister on the temple before Emma smiled at her and went into the attic, which was the room, she always slept in.

"Wake-up, wake-up!" said Joni's little voice.

"I'm up, I'm up." Said Matthew laughing as little Joni dashed down the stairs him closely behind. Wearing a white short sleeve t-shirt, and plaid pj pants. He came down to see Liz kneeling down next to the tree wearing a pink bathrobe, and a pair of pink silk Pj's under it. She looked up at him and smiled at him brightly. He gave her a smile back as he leaned against the doorway. She gestured towards the couch and he looked and saw Wren passed out on it, little RJ in his arms. Looks like they got along fine to.

The sleeping pair soon awoken, along with Mark and Luke and then it was wonderful. Matt never remembered laughing so hard in his life then he did that Christmas morning. When everyone was finished they all went into the kitchen to see what was for breakfast, which Matt had made last night not wanting to get up to early in the morning.

Yet Liz stopped him from going down the hall under the stairs.

"Matthew" she whispered.

"Elizabeth" he whispered back.

"I'm sorry"

"Look I know I shouldn't of-" yet they both stopped and laughed realizing they where speaking at the same time.

"You first." She said weakly.

"I want to say I'm sorry for forgetting our anniversary but I'm not." Her looks soon became slightly cold. "I won't say sorry for forgetting it because I didn't." out of his back pocket he took out a case. "I didn't want to give it to you until Christmas because of the whole Christmas bonus…I sort have needed it." He said chuckling nervously rubbing the back of his neck. She opened it and gasped seeing a diamond silver locket.

"Oh my god Matt…it's beautiful…" she then looked up at him. "But since I have been mad at you I haven't gotten you anything."

"Well it's Christmas." He said grinning slyly.

"Yes"

"And your girl."

"Yes" she said smiling slyly.

"And I'm a guy."

"I hope so."

"And we're standing under the mistletoe." He sighed looking up to see the younger trio's milesltoe still remanded above them. She only licked her lips before grabbing him by the cuff of the shirt and pulling him down for a head on kiss. At first he was slightly shocked his eyes still opened. Yet he soon relaxed and kissed her back.

From the kitchen everyone was exchanging money.

"I told you, under 3 weeks." Said Mark as Wren handed him 10 dollars.

"I told you the mistletoe would of worked." Said Luke as Emma gave him a dollar.

"I told you on Christmas." Said Joni putting her tiny hand out. Everyone all looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Each getting five-dollar bills out of their pockets.

"And I thought I said no betting." Said Matthew entering the kitchen grabbing the 5-dollar bills from everyone hands.

"Oh yes Matt, here's the 3 dollars I owe you for getting back together with Liz." Said Wren.

"You betted on wither we'd get back together!" gasped Liz hitting him on the arm playfully. "I'm shocked and disappointed."

Suddenly DD came into the kitchen from the bathroom. "Lizzy do I owe you a dollar or two for getting back together with Pricey?" everyone stared at Liz and started laughing hysterically and so did Liz.

Everything was perfect, she had friends, she had family, she had the man of her dreams, she was on cloud nine, she was in heaven, and she was going to live forever!


End file.
